Love Story
by Adnama23
Summary: A Nathan and Haley love story. Through the good and the bad, will they come out on top? AU Naley song fic.


Love Story

**Love Story**

**A/N: I know I should be updating my other story but I wrote this for a class and thought it worked perfect for a Naley song fic so I just typed it up and poof, here you guys go! Enjoy, and please review!**

**A/N 2: I don't own Taylor Swifts ****Love Story**** (lyrics in italic) or anything to do with One Tree Hill**

_Haley's POV_

"I know we've lived in the same small town our whole lives, but when do you think the first time we saw each other was?" My new husband asked me as we boarded the plane hand in hand, ready and eager to begin our honeymoon.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes _

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony of summer air_

"Hmmm… probably at my tenth birthday party. I think my parents invited the whole town." I reply with a smile.

_See the lights_

_See the party the ball gowns_

_I see you make you way through the crowd_

_You say hello_

_Little did I know_

"My dad really didn't like you." I pause for a moment to reminisce. "I remember after you and your family left, all my dad could talk about was how Nathan Scott was such a little "hooligan"; always running around and knocking things over and how he never put down that "stupid orange ball".

"Yeah, I remember that now…I think I knocked you over too! That was the first time I said "hi" to you!" Nathan reminds me of our first encounter, which definitely could have gone better.

"Yeah and what a lasting first impression….you never grew on my father. I remember when we were sixteen and you were throwing pebbles at my window. My dad heard you and came outside to tell you to stay away from me. I remember sitting on the staircase listening to my father yell at you and begging you with my eyes to not go, but you listened to my dad, and it broke my heart."

_That you were Romeo you were throwing_

_Pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

"Technically though, I didn't listen to your dad. We snuck around for the next two years, until you finally asked me to run away with you, run away from all the madness." My Romeo reminded me.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet because were dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Lets keep this down for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_And I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Yeah, but you wouldn't take me away from the madness. You were afraid our love wasn't real enough to make it." I reminded Nathan with a single tear rolling down my cheek as I realized that my husband once doubted our love for each other.

"Hey, hey no tears" My amazing husband softly whispered as he wiped away my tear with his thumb "I may have said that but I regret it everyday. Plus you proved me wrong!"

_Romeo save me, don't try to tell me how it feels _

_This love is difficult, but its so real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh_

"I remember getting really distant with you after that fight." He continued

"I hated sneaking around, lying to friends and family. All the while we were growing further apart, or so I thought, I was actually loosing faith in you, in us. You'd told me we'd either run away or just come clean to everybody, and you just kept putting it off so I made you meet me one night, I was actually going to break up with you that night. That is until you surprised me." I confessed to Nathan, once again saddened that our love ever had uncertainty to it.

_I got tired of waiting _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said_

"You have to admit, I did I pretty good job!" He beamed with that cocky smirk plastered all over his face.

"Yeah, yeah… I was just so happy you asked my dad. How could I say no after that?" I questioned "Romeo" with a smile from ear to ear.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come _

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white_

_Dress it's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, yes_

_We were both young when I first saw you_

"It's all part of my charm; I mean you haven't even seen my "A" game yet!" Nathan teased with his trademark smirk.

I giggled at that and gladly accepted the kiss he leaned down to give me. I then realized our story is a love story. The kind you read in books, watch on TV or movies or hear about in some sappy love song. We were a sappy love song!


End file.
